


your my hero

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline, Dreambubbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dave failed to save Jade from Bec Noir and PM he's wandered around in the dream bubbles till he finds a confused Jade</p>
            </blockquote>





	your my hero

You sit down on an edge of a cliff and look out on the land below. There was so much you could of fixed but now your dead and your stuck this way. 

"You died a heroic death Strider after saying you weren't a hero now that's just pure ironic." 

"Dave...?" 

It couldn't be. You up on your feet in a second. Okay maybe 5 seconds. But she's standing there still in her God teir pajamas. The only thing different with her is her eyes pure white instead of green. It wasn't cool but next thing you know your running toward her. She takes a step back like she can't believe that your there. 

"Ar-are we dead?" She sputters 

You hold up your shades showing her your now matching eyes. 

"Yup, deader then a dead dave. Like where gods but but apparently death was like nope not gonna let that slide you both gotta die. Not caring about us being all powerful and shit." 

You stop when you see her eyes start to well up. 

"Hey Harley it's okay, I ain't gonna let anything happen to you again."

"How can up say that! It's all my fault! I messed everything up and now everyone's probably dead!" She bursts out. Finally letting the tears spill over. 

This is more painful then when you broke your arm strifing Bro and didn't go to the doctor because you where a Srider and a strider don't need to go running to the doctor everytime you hurt yourselves. 

Next thing you know she's wrapped up in your arms and wow she's grow and more lady like defiantly not the giggly 13 year old you knew. 

"Hey none of that was your fault you were all grim barked out and under mind control." You soothed 

"I-How did you die? I don't remember seeing you before the house fell on me."

"I kinda got myself squiskabobed between two Jack's trying to save you." 

She pulls out of the hug and looks at you questionlly. You suddenly want to pull here back into your arms and pretend you didn't just say that. 

"Yo-you know Jane the one chick that was helping you she said that she could bring you back to life but Jack and PM show up and take you ironically they wouldn't give you back and I tried to fight them so Jane could bring you back to life but ironically i died and-and ya." You rambled. 

"Dave you didn't need to do that. You guys don't need me." She pleaded 

You think your cool kid heart just broke. Throwing all coolness out the metaphoric window. You pull Jade back into your arms burying you face in her hair. 

"Don't say that Jade. You don't know how much I missed you. Besides you didn't tell me that your a space dog now." 

You here her chuckle and her arms wrap tighter arond you. 

"I missed you to cool kid."

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Random fluff that I've had In my head. First work and I'm writing this on my phone


End file.
